


Christmas in Hawaii

by overtaxed_emperor



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki visit Hide's parents in Hawaii for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for Kenna(amonseyebrowgame)! Hope you like it! I am horrible at titles oh my god what is this.

“Tomorrow we’ll leave to go to my parents’ house, okay?” Hide asked, absentmindedly scribbling in his notebook. 

“What time does class end? We still have to pack, and by we, I mean you,” Kaneki sighed. 

“It ends in twelve minutes,” Hide replied, ignoring the last comment. “We could sing the twelve days of Christmas as the minutes pass.”

“Hide, I don’t think-”

“Twelve drummers drumming,” Hide smirked. 

Kaneki glared at Hide, whose eyes were sparkling.

“Eleven pipers piping,” he continued, scooting closer to Kaneki. 

“Hide--”

“Ten lords a leaping,” Hide interrupted. 

Kaneki glanced around the classroom and sighed. 

“Nine ladies dancing,” Hide whispered in his ear. 

Kaneki jumped and covered his ear. Hide chuckled as their classmates turned to watch. 

“Eight maids a milking.”

“Hide, people are staring now,” Kaneki hissed. 

Hide looked around. “Let them watch, then. We should all get into the Christmas spirit,” he declared. Others nodded in agreement. The professor looked up from his desk. 

“Seven swans a swimming,” Hide said, accompanied by a few classmates. 

Kaneki blushed from ear-to-ear.

“Six geese a laying.”

“Hide,” Kaneki groaned, watching their classmates’ faces light up with anticipation of the next line. 

“Five golden rings!” the class sang, laughing at the absurdness. 

“Ahem!” The professor glared at the students and the chatter subsided. 

“Four calling birds,” Hide whispered. 

“Three french hens,” someone replied across the room. 

“Two turtle doves.”

The class leaned towards Kaneki, smirking, anticipating the next line. 

Kaneki watched, embarrassment sweeping over his face. He dropped his gaze and played with his pencil. 

“And a partridge in a pear tree,” he mumbled. 

The bell rang and the class erupted. Students piled out of the classroom, sprinting to their dorms to prepare for Christmas. Kaneki and Hide walked out last, holding hands. 

“That was fun, right?” Hide teased. 

“On the contrary,” Kaneki pouted.

“My parents should call you the grinch from now on.”

“No they shouldn’t.”

“I think I left some mistletoe hanging over the door. Kiss me when we get back?” Hide said. 

“I could kiss you now, but I’m still mad at you,” Kaneki replied. 

“Ack! That hurts, Kaneki!” Hide clutched his heart. 

“Hush,” Kaneki pecked him on the cheek. “That’s all you’re getting now.”

“Now?” Hide raised an eyebrow. 

“I have an early Christmas present for you, and I can’t give it to you in public.”

Hide looked at Kaneki blankly. 

“You don’t get it?” Kaneki asked. 

“Oh, wait,” Hide said. Realization crossed his face, along with a blush. “But I have to pack.”

“You can wake up early to pack.”

“Sounds good to me.”

\---

“Hide! My baby! Welcome home!”

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest, crushing his ribs. A barrage of kisses attacked his face. The sickeningly sweet smell of perfume enveloped him. 

“Mom, I can’t breathe,” Hide gasped. 

“Oh right!” Mrs. Nagachika released Hide. “You kinda need to do that.”

“Welcome home my boy!” Hide’s father sauntered into the room, cigar in hand. “How are your grades?”

“They’re fine,” Hide replied. 

“No thanks to this boy, I assume.” 

Kaneki jumped when a hand firmly grasped his shoulder. His hand went to his chin.

“Ehe, well--”

“Kaneki dear! You were so quiet when you came in, I didn’t notice you!” Mrs. Nagachika embraced Kaneki, repeating the bone-crushing process. “How are you liking school, hun?”

“It’s nice, better than high school,” Kaneki answered, returning the hug. “We don’t have classes every day, which is a plus.”

“Well,” Mrs. Nagachika released him and stepped back. “Are you two hungry?”

“Oh, well, uh...” Hide stammered. “We ate before we came here, so--”

“But that was an eight-hour flight, and I made some fancy shish kabobs--”

“We’re fine,” Hide interrupted, pushing Kaneki up the stairs. “I’ll go show Kaneki to his room now.”

“Don’t do anything dirty while you’re up there!” Mr. Nagachika called. 

“Dad!” Hide yelled, voice cracking. 

Halfway up the stairs, Kaneki stopped and turned around. 

“They don’t know, do they?” he asked. 

“Shh!” Hide hissed. “They don’t, but we can’t talk about that here.”

“Why not?” Kaneki said.

“Because they might overhear.” Hide started up the stairs again. “My brother will be coming later, so you’ll be sleeping with me.”

“How did you manage that?”

“With a lot of begging.”

Hide turned a corner and walked to his room. He sat on his bed, patting the space next to him. 

“Wow,” Kaneki marveled. “This is a nice room.” He put his bags down and walked to the window, gazing at the ocean sparkling in the distance. 

“The bed’s even nicer,” Hide said. 

Kaneki sat down, eyes widening. “What is this made of? It’s so soft!”

“I have no idea,” Hide chuckled. 

“Why did your parents move to Hawaii anyway?” Kaneki asked. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“They said they wanted to live in a tropical climate.” Hide lay down. 

Kaneki lay next to him. “So they left you?”

“I said it was okay. Gives me more freedom.”

“When are you going to tell them I’m a ghoul?” Kaneki asked, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“I’ll have to soon, my mom will start wondering why you aren’t eating.” Hide turned on his side to face Kaneki. 

“I can eat, but I won’t feel good afterwards.”

“You can’t even eat a piece of bread without grimacing,” Hide teased. 

“I’ve been practicing!” Kaneki argued. 

“That’s the one thing I don’t get,” Hide said. “Why would you practice that even though you find it repulsing and it makes you sick?”

“So I can blend in with society,” Kaneki replied. 

Silence. 

“You’re not as bright as you look, Hide,” Kaneki teased. 

“I’m smart enough to read you like a book,” Hide countered. 

“Since when did you read books?” Kaneki raised an eyebrow. 

“Ever since I met you, I’ve been forced to read a book every day.”

“Have you, now?” Kaneki said. He moved closer and kissed Hide. “Is the book interesting?”

“My favorite. I know it like the back of my hand,” Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s waist. 

“Care for a little trivia?” Kaneki asked.

“Don’t mind if I--”

“Hide! Kaneki! It’s time to open presents!” Mrs. Nagachika called up to them.

Hide and Kaneki looked at each other, faces a deep shade of red. 

“Oh my god, did we almost...?” Kaneki said. 

“Y-Yeah.”

“We’re horrible.” Kaneki stood up. “Your parents were downstairs.”

“They’re technically your parents, too,” Hide added. 

“That’s besides the point. Let’s go.”

They went downstairs and into the living room. Mrs. and Mr. Nagachika sat on the couch next to the Christmas tree. A man in his thirties sat on the opposite couch. 

“Took you long enough,” he said. 

“Shut up, we got here before you did, bro,” Hide said. 

Mrs. Nagachika got up from her seat. “Merry Christmas, you two!” she exclaimed, handing them presents.

“Merry Christmas!” Kaneki and Hide said, and they opened their gifts.


End file.
